1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system, more particularly to a display system having a head-up display (HUD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional HUD device 1 includes a cathode ray tube (CRT) display 11 for providing a light signal, a relay lens unit 12, a reflector 13 and a combiner 14. The relay lens unit 12 transmits the light signal, which is then reflected by the reflector 13 and projected on a surface 141 of the combiner 14. The combiner 14 is capable of reflecting the light signal on the surface 141 and projecting together with external light signals to a user's eyes.
Recently, the conventional HUD device 1 is commonly used as an in-vehicle auxiliary device in order to provide a safe driving environment, so that the driver is able to obtain information such as vehicle speed and fuel consumption without lowering down the driver's head to look at the dashboard.
The conventional HUD device 1 can also be applied in communication or navigation systems to display communication and navigation information.
When using the conventional HUD device 1, the field of view of the driver is fixed. Increasing the sizes of the CRT display 11, the relay lens unit 12, the reflector 13 and the combiner 14 may enable the conventional HUD device 1 to display more information simultaneously, but also increases the manufacturing cost of the HUD device 1.